And They're Living
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Et ils vivent. Ils vivent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils vivent de leurs peines et de leurs blessures passés. Ils vivent de leur amitié, de leurs amours. Et ils se passent tant de choses dans leur vie parce qu'ils vivent. Recueil d'Os (2. Glace [Juvia & Erza]) [Label SPPS] [Réponse au défi n 8 de Fairies Fans]
1. Rivales (Lisanna & Lucy)

Hello !

Je me suis lancé dans un recueil d'Os au sujet de Fairy Tail. Ils pourront contenir des couples Hétéro, Yuri, Yaoi, ou peut-être pas du tout. C'est juste une simple recueil d'Os qui va contenir des textes ni trop longs, ni trop courts.

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier ma bêta **xHeearts **pour avoir pris le temps de lire et pointer mes erreurs, car cet Os était bien loin d'être parfait (et il ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs...).

Bon voici le premier, un Yuri (bien que se ne soit pas très très populaire), traitant du pairing Lucy & Lisanna. Il s'intitule "Rivales".

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture ! C:

* * *

Étrangement, lorsque ,dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, vous prononcez le nom de Lucy ainsi que celui de Lisanna dans la même phrase, tous les membres penseront à la relation que chacune entretient avec Natsu Dragneel. Natsu et Lucy. Natsu et Lisanna. Ces deux alliances de prénoms courraient sur toutes les lèvres. En effet, depuis le retour de la plus jeune de la fratrie Strauss, les paris allaient déjà de bon train concernant laquelle de ces deux jolies filles finirait avec le Dragon Slayer.

Pourtant les deux n'entretenaient pas, pour ainsi dire, une relation de rivales. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elles étaient meilleures amies mais il semblait clair qu'elles semblaient s'apprécier grandement, et de plus en plus avec le temps.

Lisanna avait longuement pu observer l'amitié complice (bien qu'un peu spéciale il faut l'avouer) que partageaient la Lucy d'Edolas avec le Natsu de ce même monde et n'avait donc pas été surprise de voir la Lucy d'Earthland si proche son ami. Elle l'avait même encouragée à se tenir auprès de lui. La blonde lui en avait été reconnaissante, Natsu était important pour elle, il était son meilleur ami, son coéquipier et elle aurait détester s'éloigner de lui.

Oui, Lucy avait toujours été attendrie et heureuse en voyant les moments que partageaient parfois Natsu et Lisanna.

Car après tout, on lui avait déjà dit, d'un côté, elles étaient semblables. Mais d'un autre, elles étaient très différentes aussi.

Elles se retrouvaient parfois au bar de la guilde à se lamenter ensemble sur les dernières bêtises que cette tête brûlée de Natsu avait pu trouver, à rire des mésaventures de Grey ayant fait tomber le précieux fraisier d'Erza, à conseiller Happy sur la meilleure manière de plaire à Charuru. Mirajane se joignait parfois à leur conversation, tentant de soutirer des informations concernant leur supposé triangle amoureux, et la belle barman repartait bredouille, sans le moindre indice.

Et à force de les observer accoudées sur le bar, côte à côte, leur coude se touchant presque, Mirajane comprit .

Que disait t-on déjà ? Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ? Mais ne disait-on pas aussi que les contraires s'attiraient ?

Soit, ces deux phrases convenait parfaitement aux caractères des deux jeunes filles.

Elles se moquaient gentiment l'une de l'autre, tantôt taquines, tantôt réservées. Et à toutes ces heures passées à discuter et à rire, à tous ces sourires resplendissant de joie de vivre, à tous ces petits moments partagés leur prise de conscience évolua. Et les paris aussi. Car oui les membres de Fairy Tail n'avait pas abandonné leurs paris, ils en avaient juste changé le contenu.

A présent, on ne pariait plus sur les amours entre Natsu, Lucy et Natsu,Lisanna. Mais à propos de laquelle des deux mages avouerait en première ses sentiments à l'autre.

Ah, et tout simplement si Natsu trouverait une copine un jour ! Ce qui ne semblât pas être bien partit. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Grey...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :3

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et avis ! :D

Au plaisir j'espère ! C:


	2. Glace (Juvia & Erza)

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici donc avec le second Os de ce recueil ! Avec lui je réponds au défi n°8 lancé par **Lou Celestial **(que je remercie pour le tirage) sur Fairies Fans ! Le thème à suivre était donc "Glace" avec pour personnages Juvia & Erza.

C'est un UA et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il pourra peut-être vous rappeler certain souvenirs (n'est-ce-pas Xea ?) lors de vos aventures à la patinoire. Je remercie **xHeaarts **ma bêta-lectrice pour la correction et le rire xD

En tout bonne lecture à vous ! C:

* * *

_Un pas à droite, un pas à gauche. Glisses sur la glace. Et si tu trébuches, rétablis l'équilibre._

Juvia glissait tant bien que mal sur la patinoire s'exhortant mentalement à appliquer ce qu'elle avait rédigé et appelé : « Guide de Survie en Patinoire ». La glace était belle, lisse, sans le moindre accroc. Parfaite dirait-on ! Les patineurs professionnels seraient au paradis en s'exerçant ici. Enfin, le seul soucis c'est que Juvia patinait pour la première fois et que le glace glissait... trop. Pestant encore une fois contre ses patins qui lui comprimaient les pieds et contre le sol trop glissant , elle s'accrocha à la rembarre avec l'énergie du désespoir et décida d'observer les autres personnes qui patinaient eux aussi. Il y avait des jeunes et des vieux, des enfants et des adultes, des bons et des moins bons. Pourtant tous dégageaient une certaine grâce qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à mettre dans ses mouvements. Le belle bleue soupira et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone ,« 15 : 26 ». Son père ne viendrait pas la chercher avant 16:00 et elle n'avait pas prit ses clés. Devait-elle se contenter de s'accouder à cette barrière et attendre ? C'était bien partit pour... Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'étendue glacée.

Un éclair rouge attira son attention parmi les personnes qui l'entouraient. C'était une jeune fille, elle glissait avec aisance sur la glace, tournoyait avec vitesse et souplesse, exécutait des sauts et se rétablissait avec grâce levant ses mains pour parer ses gestes de mouvements artistiques hauts en couleurs. La fine poudreuse présente sur la glace se soulevait à son passage parant son sillage d'une cape étincelante. Ses longs cheveux rouges, attachés en une queue de cheval simple, battaient son dos tandis que ses yeux tantôt ouverts, tantôt fermés, ne semblait pas prêter attention au monde extérieur. Juvia resta un moment à la regarder, admirant la courbe que son corps formait lors de ses pirouettes. Finalement, prise d'un élan de courage, elle s'écarta de la rembarre pour tenter de reproduire ces glissements avec maladresse, ses mains battant parfois l'air pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre. Elle évolua ainsi sur quelques mètres, son corps se penchant tantôt en avant, tantôt en arrière. Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Juvia ferma les yeux et elle chuta. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ces fesses heurtent brutalement la surface dure et froide, sa chute fût amortie parce une chose moelleuse et chaude. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'en tombant, elle avait heurté quelqu'un... Qui n'était d'autre que la belle jeune fille qu'elle observait il y a de cela quelques minutes. Honteuse et confuse, Juvia se répandit en excuse lorsque finalement la rousse éclata de rire.

- Ne t'excuses pas avec ce visage si sérieux ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais me renverser en voiture non ?, s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire lui éclairant le visage. Je m'appelle Erza !

Juvia ouvrit la bouche ne sachant que répondre, l'immense sourire de la jeune fille troublant ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'Erza lui tendait la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

- Juvia vous remercie. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque la rousse commença à la tirer derrière elle, l'entraînant de force vers le centre de la patinoire.

- Non, Juvia ne veut pas ! Juvia ne sait pas patiner !

- Ça je l'ai remarqué ! Mais regarde, ce n'est pas plus simple si je te tiens la main ?

En effet, Juvia dût admettre qu'elle était bien moins en peine d'évoluer sur la glace avec Erza pour lui donner l'exemple, que lorsque elle était seule et ne cessait de perdre l'équilibre. Alors, la main dans celle de la belle rousse, Juvia se laissa entraîner sur cette étendue gelée qu'elle avait avait ardemment détesté avec la sensation que celle-ci lui souriait, lui laissant entrevoir sa beauté. Et alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers sa compagne, sa main glacée se réchauffant peu à peu, Juvia sentit une drôle de chaleur monter dans sa poitrine et dans ses joues.

- Qu'est-qu'il y a Juvia ? Tu es toute rouge, tu as froid ?

S'arrachant à ses pensées, la bleue adressa un sourire à Erza.

- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me disais juste que la glace était belle.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Bisous ! C:


End file.
